A Bicycle Ride Through The Land Of Love
by DocterCaboom
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on the pairing of Tatsumaki and Mumen Rider. These drabbles will range from a simple date in the park to cuddling on the couch. Some drabbles will be set in the One Punch Man Universe while others will be set in Alternate Universes. Romance: Tatsumaki/Mumen Rider
1. The Date in the Park

In the park of the city, sitting on a bench was Tatsumaki writing a little poem in her little book. Then, like a beautiful sunrise, Mumen Rider appeared. Since this was a date for the couple, they didn't put their normal superhero clothes on, and it was rather chilly so they decided to wear hoodies. As Mumen Rider walked towards Tatsumaki with ice cream cones, he noted how beautiful Tatsumaki looked today. Sitting down on the bench, Mumen Rider gave Tatsumaki her ice cream cone. Asking what she was writing about, Tatsumaki said with a smile, "Our lovely date!"


	2. Cupid Attacks!

A monster named Cupid has been attacking cities, making random people and heroes attacking it fall in love with others. Cupid's most recent victims are Tatsumaki and Mumen Rider. They had been staring at each other romantically for a while when Fubuki and Saitama arrived. Trying to pull them apart, Cupid sneaked up on them. Just before Cupid loaded an arrow, Cupid was incinerated by Genos. When they saw everyone else free from Cupid's spell, they were confused when they saw Tatsumaki and Mumen Rider still staring at each other. Having to pry them apart and separate them by a few miles, Fubuki, Saitama, and Genos really wondered if Cupid was dead.


	3. I Know I'm Weak

Mumen Rider opened the door with his good arm and was barraged by shouts. "WHY DO YOU ENDANGER YOURSELF MORON? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW HOW MUCH OF A WIMP YOU ARE!" Tatsumaki yelled as she walked towards Mumen. As she got closer, her voice got less harsh and quieter until Mumen could only hear mumbled words like "Stupid idiot... insensitive moron... careless jerk." As Tatsumaki let her head fall onto Mumen's chest, she started crying, soaking the shirt Mumen was wearing. Mumen then wrapped his arms around her and as he smiled he simply said "Don't worry, I'm right here." Picking up the still crying Tatsumaki, he carried her inside and shut the door. Then they laid down on the couch until they had both fallen asleep in each others arms.


	4. Killer Girlfriend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Welcome to the fourth drabble of this collection. I hope you have enjoyed reading this One Punch Man drabble collection. Anyway, I had an idea for a special drabble. Every other 5th drabble will be about 500 words long. I actually don't like seeing such short fanfiction, so I decided to write a good sized drabble every other 5th one. For example, 5th, 10th, 15th, etc.**

 **So, now that you know that, I shall get to writing that 5th chapter which everyone is totally waiting on!**

* * *

I have a killer girlfriend. No, it's not what your thinking. Unless you're thinking about a girlfriend who uses psychic powers to destroy any monster that hurts me, then yeah, I guess you're right. I remember one day, I confronted a crocodile who wore boxer gloves about to kill a person. I couldn't let this happen so I jumped in and threw my bike at it. Within a few seconds, I was slapped into a wall. And this is where the kicker comes in. So, I see the crocodile boxer come over to me to kill me off when a car slams into him, killing the monster instantly. I look up into the sky and see my killer girlfriend holding up the car with her psychic powers. Then, after settling a few things, I offered to pay off the owner of the car Tatsumaki ruined when she used it as a bat against the monster. She said it was fine as she was glad her car was used to save the day.


	5. Special Chapter: Let Us Dance!

The Hero Association recently set up a lottery in which the prize is a 3-day long trip to a hot spring resort. The Hero Association promised no assignments for the winners. The two winners would be one male and one female. So after a few days, the winners were revealed; Saitama and Tatsumaki. However, since Saitama already had plans, he gave his spot to Mumen Rider.

When the two winners arrived at the hot spring resort, they were greeted by a elderly couple who ran the place. After welcoming the winners to the resort, the elderly couple got the two set up in separate rooms. Not knowing what to do, the heroes stayed in their rooms, trying to get accustomed to the resort. A few minutes passed before the heroes were told that there was a nice little village nearby that loved to have tourists.

So, the two walked down to the village where they were met by a festival going on. Seeing this as a perfect time to get acquainted with Tatsumaki, Mumen Rider turned to her as they were walking through the festival only to see that she was gone. Guessing she had gone back to the resort, Mumen continued walking through the festival.

Tatsumaki had actually wandered over to a booth that boasted of working charms. Tatsumaki had become infatuated with Mumen Rider and so she hoped that the charms would help her get closer to Mumen Rider. After meeting up again later that day, they went to the main event of the festival: a dance that would last into the night.

Unfortunately for Tatsumaki, someone else had taken Mumen Rider as a dance partner. It was a girl who looked like she was nineteen yet looked much prettier than Tatsumaki. Not wanting to dance with anyone except Mumen, Tatsumaki sat down where she could watch Mumen to see if there was a chance that the girl would leave. After a while, Tatsumaki was about to stand up and leave to the resort to relax in the springs when she heard a sigh next to her. It was a girl with glasses who was staring towards the dancing Mumen Rider and the girl.

Then the girl mumbled something about wishing she was in Mumen's place. Just barely hearing that, Tatsumaki thought up a plan to dance with Mumen Rider. So Tatsumaki stood up in front of the girl and stretched out her hand. The girl nervously took Tatsumaki's hand as the girl stood up. And so, as they began dancing, Tatsumaki asked, "Do you want to dance with that girl?" The girl with glasses nodded meekly. As the two were dancing towards Mumen Rider and the pretty girl, Tatsumaki began to feel light-headed. Then she fell unconscious before she hit the ground.

When Tatsumaki woke up, she was looking at the ceiling. Then she heard the sound of snoring beside her. Looking towards the source of the snoring, she saw Mumen Rider in a chair beside the bed with his eyes closed and his glasses looking like they were about to slide off. And that is when Tatsumaki felt and saw Mumen's hand on her right hand. Tatsumaki simply smiled, closed her eyes, and just enjoyed the feeling of warmth on her hand.


	6. The Nightmare

Screaming fills my ears. My eyes open. Everything around me is burning. The screaming get louder. I run towards the screaming. I stumble but I recover. I come upon a door and open it. I see blood everywhere. Then I see Tatsumaki dead on the ground with a hole in her chest with Saitama standing over her. Saitama turns his head towards me and says, "You're next." I awaken, screaming Tatsumaki's name. Tatsumaki jolts awake. I tell her about the nightmare, about how it felt so real, about how it looked so real. She comforts me with her arms around me. She whispers into my ear, "I'll always protect you and you'll always protect me. Never forget."


	7. The Injury

"What happened to you? Your wounds look like they reopened!" I blurted out as Tatsumaki opened the door. She stumbled inside and was about to fall on her face but luckily I caught her. I carried her over to the couch and laid her down. Then I asked, "What happened to you really?" Tatsumaki crossed her arms and said, "It's none of your business. Leave me alone." I cupped her chin in my hand as she stared at me with a stern face. Then sighed in defeat as she said, "You're too caring, but that's why I love you. I'll tell you what happened."


	8. The Hoodie

It's cold outside, so it's a good thing Fubuki bought me this hoodie. It keeps me warm, kind of like when Mumen holds me in his arms. I hope he doesn't compliment the hoodie, I seem to get embarrassed when he compliments me. I open the apartment door and see him cleaning his glasses with a cloth. He says, "Welcome back." He turns his head towards me. "Did you get that hoodie while shopping with Fubuki? It looks great on you, just like everything else you wear looks good." He closes his eyes and smiles as my face turns red.


	9. Thanatophobia Part 1

As Mumen Rider rides off on his bicycle, I open the door. Walking inside, I grab my growth supplement milk carton and sit down in front of the TV. I decide to send a text to Mumen. But then I see the report on the TV. It says hero C-class Mumen Rider was found in a critical condition. And that's when it starts. I can't feel anything other than the tears flowing down, everything is blurry, I can't breathe, I'm shaking, I start to throw up. And that was when I developed the fear of losing the ones I love.


	10. Special Chapter: Christmas Party

"So why are you here? I thought a lowly c-class hero like you would be out patrolling around for monsters." Tatsumaki questioned.

"Well, I normally would be, but I lost a bet and so I have to stay here for a few hours before I can go on patrol." I responded. "What about you?"

Looking at her face, I could see Tatsumaki blushing just as she began to talk. "I got myself in a stupid position, like you," Tatsumaki exclaimed, "I shouldn't be here, I should be out there working instead of talking with a lousy low class hero."

"Well, I don't know what I can do for you, but I can suggest you try to have fun at this party." I put on a smile and stated, "You don't get out and have fun with other people, do you?"

Tatsumaki turned towards me and began to talk in a slightly raised voice. "I do get out, you ignorant moron! And I'm having FUN with other PEOPLE like I usually do!" Tatsumaki drank the rest of her punch and exclaimed, "I'm going to get more punch, I'll be back."

Taking a sip from my cup of punch, I looked around the room seeing joy on everyone's faces, except for Tatsumaki of course. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see the host, Fubuki.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" Fubuki asked.

I respond, "It's fine so far. Even though Tatsumaki is acting mean, I'm actually having a good time. Still kind of wishing I hadn't taken that bet." I take a sip of punch.

Fubuki put on a serious, yet caring face. "Listen," Fubuki places a hand on my shoulder, "I know it pains you knowing that you aren't on patrol protecting people during Christmas, but I need you here. You're literally the only person other than me that she will talk to."

I give her a look and ask, "Who are you talking about?"

Fubuki points towards where Tatsumaki is. "So, I'm the only other person she'll talk to?"

Fubuki nods and with a smile says, "Yep, have fun! And Mumen... don't screw it up." Before I can ask what she means, Tatsumaki comes back.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tatsumaki asks.

Oh, better choose my words carefully. "Don't screw it up." The words ring in my head and I don't forget that Fubuki is the only other person Tatsumaki talks to.

I motion my head towards the door. Tatsumaki smiles deviously as we walk towards the exit. But then, she says something.

"Look, Mistletoe."

Oh boy...


	11. When You Love Something, Let It Go

I love him so, so much. But they say "If you love something, let it go." And I'm feeling like I should let Mumen go, he could get hurt because of me. I can't bear the thought of him dying. It's just too much. I don't think I've ever acted like this towards Fubuki. She's been the only one I've cared about for so many years, I've always known she could take care of herself; Mumen can't.

But... that's why I have to stay with him. Because I love him so, so much. And that's why I can't let go.


End file.
